Blood splater
by Grimmys cat
Summary: Grimmjow is sweaty, Ulquiorra is turned on. What does this have to do with blood on the wall Be warned Yoai. Please turn back if this is not for you.


This is my first Yoai, Please be kind, if you review

* * *

Grimmjow wiped the blood from his brow, as he proceeded the walk down the long white hall of the palace to his room. He needed to shower.

He had been out training with some of the lower aroncars, and now he was hot ,and sweaty. His hair was slicked back and his chest glistened in the light. Sweat highlighted every muscle on his perfectly toned body. Ulquiorra noticed the smeared bloody hand prints, as the were streaked across the wall. This trash had no respect for anything. He was surly going to tell Aizen about this gross defacement of his palace.

But, as Grimmjow walked past him. He could smell the sweat emanating off his body and the sculpted form the wetness gave him. He felt his hakama tighten around his waist as he became aroused. His cock pulsatingwith the desire to fuck the blue haired maniac. He tried to push these thoughts from his mind, but he was already turned on to the point of no return.

He, sondoed over to Grimmjow, and demanded what he was doing. smearing his blood all over the walls. Then he grabbed him and took him to his room. He told him, it was too graphic for anyone else to see his punishment.

The 4ths hands slid over the 6ths slick skin. Making him even more aware of his throbbing member. How he wanted the 6ths mouth wrapped around his cock, slowly sliding up and down, licking the sensitive vein underneath and trailing his tongue to the slit of his fuck stick and flicking at it till he would release his hot sticky cum all over his face.

He felt as if he would explode just thinking about it. The 4th could take it no longer, he would have him. He grabbed the Grimmjow by the collar and thrusted him onto the bed. Taking off his jacket, he ran his hands up his muscular chest. squeezing and tweaking his nipples till they became hard.

His hands fell lower till they were stoking his cock through his hakama. he could feel him becoming hard. The blue one was clearly enjoying this too.

Speaking in a low quite voice he told him, how hot he looked when he returned from training, covered in sweat, and smelling of a wild animal.

Ulquiorra, then unfastened the tie on his hakama, and let the baggy pants fall to his ankles. His cock, which was in perfect proportion to his petite statue, stood hard,waiting for the next phrase he said, to come true.

Suck me off. The 4th whispered seductively to the 6th As he trailed his tongue up the lenght of the others neck, and nibbled on his ear

Grimmjow knelt in front of him, and placed his wet, hot,cavern over his throbbing manhood. He inhaled his intoxicating scent as he sucked him, licking and teasing the very tip of his dick, as if trying to drive him mad

The 4th leaned his head back and moaned in satisfaction, as he gripped the bed sheets between his fingers. He was not sure how much longer he could hold out. He could feel the sweat beading on his far-head, as it dripped down behind his ears. And, he could feel his, non existing heart pounding against his rib cage, like it was going to burst through his chest.

Grimmjow sped up his pace, moving faster, smacking the 4ths balls against his chin. moaning between sucks, as his own cock had swelled, and he felt the vein pulsating within it, begging for a release. He wanted to fuck this man more then ever now.

Ahhhh, Ahhh, Ahhhh. I,I,I'm CUMMING! The pale man shrieked, as his hips jerked forward, and the blue one received a generous mouthfulof the sticky white liquid. He swallowed all, but the bit that dribbled out of the side of his mouth.

The 4th, then collapsed back, exhausted trying to catch his breath.

Grimmjow loomed over him. His swollen prick held in a fisted hand, as if he was going to jack off over him. He stared at the spent man feraly.

Roll over and get on all fours he demanded. The 4th complied. He saw the length and girth of the other mans dick. He instantly wanted it inside if him. Grimmjow rubbed his cock so a bit of pre cum came to the surface. He then moistened his thumb and index finger with the warm substance, before inserting them into his tight ass. He finger fucked him for a while to loosen and stretch the entrance, for a smooth entry. A shiver of pleasure ran up the pale mans back, as felt the sensation of his ass being penetrated. Grimmjow then inserted his large cock into the small man. It slid in effortlessly. He started slowly gradually building up momentum pumping in and out. jamming up against his prostate. emitting moans of delight from the pale, man.

Grimmjow, then, leaned over his lovers shoulder and breathed hot, wet, breath over his neck. As he spoke seductively, almost causing Ulquiorra to lose control. Do you want me to cumm inside of you, he purred, making sure to push extra hard on his prostate as he said this to emit the loudest scream of pleasure possible. YESSS! OH! YESSSSS!. He cried,though rapid shallow breaths. Grimmjow thrusted one last time, before emitting a loud moan, as his cock shot a steady, forceful, stream of whiteness into the small man. Grimmjow let his dick squish inside the wetness for a while, before extracting it, and collapsed next to Ulquiorra as they panted and gasped for air.

A few hours later, Grimmjow proceeded to leave. Ulquiorra stared at him, with the same indifference he had always given him, before they had fucked each others brains out. Clean up the blood splatters before night fall or I will report you to Aizen. And I promise you he will really fuck you up, but it will not be a pleasurable as this.


End file.
